warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stick Plots World Domination
Prolouge Jayfeather: YOU STUPID STICK! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME THE ANSWER TO WHY HALF MOON DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE? *wails* Stick: *mutters* Idiot... Jayfeather: What was that Stickystick? (silence) Jayfeather: *screams* STUPID STICK! YOU'RE MEANT TO GIVE ME ANSWERS! YOU'RE STUPID AND A FAILURE AND- (stamps violently on stick) Stick: Ow. Jayfeather: (ignores) YOU NEVER GIVE ME THE RIGHT ANSWERS NOW I'M GONNA FLING YOU INTO THE LAKE I TOTALLY DON'T REGRET THIS!!!!! (chucks stick in lake) Stick: Hey, that hurt! (sinks into lake) (5 seconds later) Jayfeather: *sobbing* WHY STICKYSTICK, WHY? WHY DID I LET YOU DIE???? (at the bottom of the lake) Stick: (drowning) Oh no...It is the END! *dramatic music plays* How will I survive? If I live.. (eyes go creepy) I WILL GET REVENGE! (keeps on drowning for 5 hours) Stick: Hmph, I''m not dead yet. Ah, here's a fish taxi. (waves)'' Fat Fish: Where d'ya wanna go? Stick: The surface please. *eyes darken* FOR REVENGE!!! (fish goes very slowly to the surface, because he's fat) Stick: (annoyed) Can't you go any faster? Fat Fish: No. Stick: Urgh, you're ruining all the drama, Fatty. Fat Fish: *spits at Stick* Stick: Yuck. OMG MUST MAKE MYSLEF LOOK HEROIC!! (brushes hair (do sticks have hair?) and applies make up) TO LAND!! (an hour later) Fat Fish: I need the toilet. Stick: *facepalm* Chapter One-The PLAN Stick: Now I'm on land, it's time to get my REVENGE!! *evil laugh* Hmm, where to start? I'VE GOT IT! I'll write up my plan... (writes furiously) STICKS PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION Step One-Meet Lord Alan Sugar Step Two- Become famous Step Three- Murder Jayfeather. Step Four- Date Harry Styles Step Five- RULE THE WORLD! Stick: Let's get started on step one... Chapter Two- Meeting Lord Alan Sugar (featuring Lord Alan, Ant & Dec and Scarletpaw) (If you Americans don't know who he is, he's a swanky buisness man with millions in the bank) Stick: (walks into Alan's office) Oi, gimme some money! NOW! Alan: But I'm in the middle of firing someone! Hang on Stick.. (Apprentice music plays) Music: DUN DUH DUN DUH DUN DUH DUN DUH DUNDUH DUND DUHDUN DUUHHH Alan: So, in this last task, in this final, one team failed. Which means that.. Berrynose, Brambleclaw...YOU'RE FIRED! Brambleclaw: *cries* (show ends) Alan: (turns to Stick) So. what did you want again? Stick: LOTS OF MONEY SO I CAN CONQUER THE WORLD! Preferably millions. Alan: Sure thing Stick! (showers Stick in pound notes) Stick: *high fives Lord Alan* WOO HOO! Alan, you're awesomer than I thought. Alan: COME AT ME BRO! Let's PARTYYY! (Ant and Dec come in) Ant: WATCH US WRECK THE MIC WACH US WRECK THE MIC Dec: PSYCHE! Scarletpaw: Alan, do you have and scones? Alan: Over there. *points off cliff* Scarletpaw: AIIIIEEE!!!! *jumps off cliff* Stick: Alan, that was MEAN. Alan: *sighs* Fine. Scarletpaw....SCONES!!! Scarletpaw: AIIEEEE! Stick;: Um, I'm going.... Ant & Dec: You no party? Stick: No...? Ant: Oh (And and Dec magically poof away) Stick: Now for stage TWO! Category:Welcome to Spoofdom